


The long way home

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Flat Earth, Geography, School report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: This mega-cluster of Earths (all of them being standard azimuthal mapping with Antarctic walls, having neither the 2nd & 3rd Miðgårðr rings of Orion Earth 1 nor the flattish-sombrero form of Sagittarius Earth 2) isn't named in Icewall, but is bound to be out there somewhere (both an infinite number of identical duplicates, and an infinite number of permutations of any given size of set/subset/power set).  Inter-pond physics-suppression effects out on The Ice in this mega-cluster are less constraining than usual, allowing ~1930s technology (maximum) to function in between world-ponds.With the overall “Seize the Deity” series set 2242-2260 AD and Capt Williams's log (Earth 1 / Orion Earth) in Icewall being set c2308, Ms. Agbim's school report presumably occurs >c2138 (giving them 100 years to adjust and explore) and <c2338 (300 years post WVD).𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Collections: Family, Ice Opera, Icewall





	The long way home

** Geo-history report by Swansea Agbim (age 10) **

We live in the middle of a whole bunch of other world-ponds. They're called “world-ponds” because each one has a sun that keeps them warm and bright, so they're not covered in ice, and they're just like ponds of water with islands in them all in the middle of the ice. All of the other world-ponds are just like Earth. There are thousands and millions of Earths all around us. They're not all the same, but they once were. All through history, everything that ever happened was completely the same on all of them until WV-Day. Then everything changed.

A long time ago, when the Wikivirus broke in 2038 and news of all of the conspiracies actually being real spread everywhere at once, some Earths started killing themselves, with wars between their nations and corporations and citizens and everything.

Some Earths ignored it all and just did the same things as they had before WV-Day.

Some went out and explored for science, or hippy love, or military power, or resources.

We decided to make contact with the other worlds and see if we could all be friends. It doesn't always work though.

Some of the other Earths are nuked to ashes, some are full of robots and dinosaurs, or completely empty – even though there's no sign of war or anything, all of the people simply vanished. There are even Purge worlds and places full of radioactive cannibalistic mutants!

They aren't all bad though. There are even some places that turned into Paradise, living in beautifully groomed trees with manicured lawns and all of the animals everywhere.

Not all of the other Earths are nearby. Some are stuck together in tight clusters, some are spread out in sparse scattered arrangements, some along strings or geometric figures. Nobody knows for sure how many Earths there are, or how far out they go, and we don't know what any of this means, if anything. Some people think it's just random, or we're all part of a lost civilization that once spanned all of the world-ponds, or God did it, or aliens are running a really big experiment, or it's some weird quantum cosmological polygonal mirror effect. Some even say it's a corruption of the holographic array.

Our nearest neighbors are the Coalition of Free Worlds (they're basically just interested in profit, so they stay neutral in everything and try to keep everyone nice, and they have One King to rule them all, so they're more like an imperial conglomerate than a mega-corporate zaibatsu), the Federation of World Ponds (they like to think that they're The Ice's self-appointed and unasked for police force), and the Alliance (they're kind of paranoid and think that all of the other Earths just want to get what they have; they don't really get along with each other, but they're even more afraid of everyone else). There are a lot of others nearby, and a whole lot more of them that are farther away, but those are our biggest neighbors.

Not all of our neighbors are part of big groups of world-ponds. Some of them are all alone, or only know a few of their neighbors.

All of the aliens are human. That's because God said so. It's a shame that we'll never meet any Martians or Dragons or anything, but it also means that we're completely safe against any real live aliens ever invading!

In between all of the Earths is a big empty land of nothing but ice and darkness.

There might not be any aliens, but there are some things that live there, just not many. And they're all weird.

There are giant mushrooms that are almost lighter than air, and sometimes they float around. There are these really big microorganisms the size of whales, and that's why we call them whalemoebae. Then there are ice-squid that skate along on special tentacles using jets of compressed air to push them at high speeds when they need to go fast. The whalemoebae eat ice and organic stuff that's in it and use radioactive stuff to keep warm. There's also some really funny creatures that look like glowing rods and balls of plasma.

Right now, my daddy is on a first contact mission really really far away, and it's going to take him a long time to come back because he's going to stop at a bunch of different Earths along the way. I miss him, but what he's doing is important.

And that's why when I grow up I want to be a United Worlds representative just like my daddy!

The End

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
